Rajik in Kaurakura Town
by mikerules135
Summary: this is about how my Oc's would fit in the currently released manga note: this is just a little side story just untill it shows yammy once more then part 10 can come out but still enjoy.


Rajik in Kaurakura Town

The Garganta to the Fake Kaurakura town began to open as Ukitake, Stark and Shunsui were surprised to see a new portal open up however this portal was abnormally larger than most.

Ukitake: A Gargata is it someone new?

Shunsui: You think there's someone who can back up the 3 espada? God I hope not.

In the large portal it shows 4 pairs of feet walking out of the portal as it widens to reveal Wonderweiss along the sides floating Rajik the espada and his subordinates Hisako and Goro.

Rajik: that took longer then I expected.

Wonderweiss: ahhhhhh.

Hisako: (stretches her arms) man the sun is bright couldn't we stay where it's dark?

Goro: shut it hisako we had the option of not coming with you're the one who pestered master to come along.

Hisako: oh yeah what's your excuse?

Goro: I didn't want you to mess things up.

Hisako: What?!

Rajik: enough. (both stop and stare) focus on the battle it is the wish of Lord Aizen

Ukitake: who are they?

Shunsui: don't know.

Stark: (sees the other 3 but mainly focuses on Wonderweiss) Wonderweiss what are you doing here?

(just then a giant shadow loomed over the 4 arrancars)

Wonderweiss: ahhhhh…..

(A giant foot crashed upon the ground as it showed these creatures toenails were menos grandes)

Ukitake: wh-what is that thing?!

Wonderweiss: ahh ahhh ahhh…..

(the beast emerged at full showing its repugnant form showing it was a beast of pure mystery)

(all captains and remaining subordinates saw this beast wondering just what it was)

Kumamara: that eye…. Is that the same beast from before?!

(he remembers back when aizen escaped and how they all saw a bright purple like light in the portal)

Hisako: (hand on hip) Tch I wish we didn't bring this thing it's soooo fucking gross.

Goro: watch your tounge hisako we use to look almost like that beast not so long ago.

Hisako: yeah yeah give it a rest will ya?

Goro: (under breath) dumbass

Hisako: (anger mark) I heard that!

Rajik: (ignores them and just looks around the area shifting his sunglasses up)

Now then three luietenants remain and so do 6 captians any thoughts?

(to wonderweiss but he just stares at ukitake)

(just then Wonderweiss appeared behind Ukitake and pierced his chest with his bare hand a cold sweat rushed upon Ukitakes face and Shunsui is surprised as well)

Ukitake: this isn't possible. (he then begins to fall)

Wonderweiss: ahhhhhh…… (his right hand covered in blood)

(Just then Shunsui tried to commence a sneak attack but just then Stark pointed Linette behind his back and fired a powerful cero.

Stark: sorry…… (the two captains fall to the ground) if that kid is here then Lord AIzen has obvioulsly grown impatient.

Linette: yeah I got him take that you old bastard!

Stark: can it will you Linette.

Linette: (tounge sound)

Yamamoto: Juushirou! Shunsui!

Rajik: (a small grin upon his lips) two down. (turns to Wonderweiss)

If you would please?

Wonderweiss: (a heavy huff) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(the screech itself was so powerful Hitsugyua's frozen prison burst into mere ice shards he turns around to see Haibel with a cold glare upon her face the screech also lifted the smoke away from Soi-Fon's attack seeing a unharmed Barragan emerge forth)

Soi-Fon: no way that can't be.

(a state of fear upon her face along with Omeada)

(Among the ground Komamaura and Izuru are guarding the wounded)

Izuru: Captain Please go and help the others.

Komamura: Izuru.

Izuru: Please go!! Even if you try to protect us what's the point if we all end up dead to begin with!?

Please go Captain Kommamru!!

(meanwhile the beast inhales and releases a gust of wind and douses the flames surrounding Aizen Ichimaru and Kaname.

Ichimaru: wow! That's what I call a smell hasn't changed one bit.

Kaname: no surprise that smell is like the repugnant smell of death itself.

Aizen: the smell of death splendid isn't? the three of them emerge from the flames.

It fits the situation perfectly. (Rajik Hisako and Goro bow in front of aizen and the others)

Rajik: it is wonderful to see you once more in battle lord Aizen.

Aizen: Rajik what are you and your fraccion doing here? I thought I told you to guard the girl?

Rajik: forgive me my lord but I left it in good hands.

(their eyes both meet understanding perfectly)

Aizen: in that case…… Hisako, Goro.

Goro: yes my lord?

Aizen: take care of the insects down below.

Hisako: (licks her lips) I call the hot blondie. You can have the dog.

Goro: (groans) fine but I get to kill the hot blonde she still owes me from last time.

Aizen: Rajik stay with me and keep your distance from wonderweiss.

Rajik: as you wish Lord Aizen.

Ichimaru: (sees Izuru) good to see he's doing well……. For the moment.

Izuru: (his face began sweating with fear with the immense spiritual pressure from Aizen and the others)

It's over for us! Were done for!!

(Aizen's lifts his foot slightly and an echo of his foot begins)

Voice: Wait a sec! (Izuru hears the voice so do the others)

(it shows Shinji's mouth)

Shinji: Long time no see Souske.

(it shows all of the vizards together)

Rajik: friends of yours my lord?

Aizen: (closes eyes) you can say that.

To be continued.

Also here are the English dub voices I have picked for my OC's

Rajik Fisher: Ron Perlman

Hisako Qufang: Michelle Biff (voice for Rukia Kuchki as well)

Goro: Grant George (voice for Izuru Kira as well)

I just picked these because I thought they were fitting for my characters.


End file.
